ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyanniichuan
There is very tragic legend of young girl who drown in spring 1500 year ago! Now whoever fall in that spring…take body of girl. Shocked at seeing his dad as a panda, Ranma Saotome is knocked by him into this spring. Appearances The cursed form is not a copy of the person/thing that drowned in the pool, but what they would look like if they were born a girl. When Ranma's mother turns up, it is pointed out that they look very similar, and this implies that Ranma-chan form is not a copy/clone, but based on his male body. In other words, if Ranma had a sister, she could look very much like Ranma-chan (if they were the same age). Ygthreytddgt.jpg Yfujryyhr.jpg Urlr.jpg Url.jpg Untitled-TrueColor-20deae.jpg Untitled-TrueColor-16rwerfd.jpg Tye5rtry.jpg Tuuygtyug.jpg Thju7tyur6.jpgtwrgfet.jpg Thju7tyur6.jpg Rtyuhre.jpg RM27-183.JPG RM27-181.JPG RM26-184.JPG Ranma-chan bride.jpg Ranma Artbook - 095.jpg Ranma Artbook - 094.jpg Ranma Artbook - 092.jpg Ranma Artbook - 031.jpg Ranma Artbook - 030.jpg Nmjyvhu.jpg Hryu6retd.jpg Hnryyrryr.jpg Hnb,b.jpg Hgjuryherd.jpg Hghdt.jpg Hfnjfhnfh.jpg Gdghfgdfhgbncfmhbggbcfgbfgfchngf (221).jpg Gdghfgdfhgbncfmhbggbcfgbfgfchngf (174).jpg '(7).jpg Older The curse form does age, Pantyhose was cursed right after he was born (and turned into a tiny baby-monster), and he now turns into a ''huge ''adult monster. Also, since V34.5 Ranma-chan's chest has gotten bigger. It could be that some cursed forms do not age (ie those ones that imply age in the name) while others do. Here are some possible appearances for older Ranma-chan. Th.jpg SekireiPureEngagement416.jpg Rsz g (4).png Rsz black-god-v09-024-25.jpg Rias-Gremory-image-rias-gremory-36570159-1920-1080.jpg Rias-gremory-high-school-dxd-30675792-2400-2000.jpg Rias-Gremory-Highschool-DxD.jpg RiasG.jpg Rias-appron.jpg Rias4.jpg Rias new.jpg Rias Gremory NEW img2.png Rias Casual Clothes.jpg Ranma chan flintstone by link12911291-d5c3a8b.jpg Ranma chan we have the same style ryoga by link12911291-d5o32qt.jpg Ranma chan i m just a sweet bunny by link12911291-d5rz5x1.jpg Ranma and teapot 4 color by cocodesbois-d6o0jyi.jpg Munachi Headshot.jpg Munachi appearance.jpg Miyapro.jpg Matsu05.jpg Matsu.jpg Images.jpg Highschool-DxD-Rias-Gremory.jpg High-School-DxD.Rias-Gremory-Sony-LT28H-Xperia-ion-wallpaper.720x1280.jpg Highschool dxd rias gremory hyper hot x mas png by otakurenders service-d6xrp51.png Highschool dxd rias gremory hot mizugi png by otakurenders service-d7c9xxu.png Highschool dxd rias gremory 01 by jesualdo-d78fgsx.png High school dxd rias gremory merry christmas by narutorenegado01-d6z9kro.png.jpg Black-God-v10-107.PNG Black-God-v10-106.PNG Black-God-v10-099.PNG Black-God-v10-098.PNG Black-God-v09-200-201.PNG Black-God-v09-199.PNG Black-God-v09-180.PNG Black-God-v09-176.PNG Black-God-v09-171.PNG Black-Gode-v09-168-169.PNG Black-God-v09-159.PNG Black-Geod-v09-157.PNG Black-Gor-v09-154.PNG Black-God-v09-095.PNG Black-God-v09-092mhnb.PNG Black-God-v09-092.PNG Black-God-v09-090.PNG Black-God-v09-089.PNG Black-God-v09-088.PNG Black-God-v09-077.PNG Black-God-v09-038.PNG Theory There are numerous fics where Ranma-chan has a slightly altered appearance for example in Princess of the Moon she was described as breathtaking to say the least, a little taller than her old male one, a dancers lithe body, a set of large breasts, and red hair that had burst out of it's customary pig tail and grown before their eyes until it reached the back of her calves. It was waving in the power of the aura she was putting out and making her drop dead gorgeous. She was also given a similar description in as Bucky in Avenging. All of these changes occur when Ranma is given a massive power up either during or before he gets cursed. In Avenging-Ranma drank the Super Soldier Serum, and POTM he was the is the reincarnated Sailor Sun. Jusenkyo gave all three different bodies better adapted to handle their power. However there aren’t really any major differences they are taller, a little more muscular and can still pass as Ranma’s sister. After careful searching I think I have found a great universal template for the taller Ranma-chan, Hatsune Arisaka from Tona Gura. Untitledd.png Untitled.png Bscap0001jr3.jpg Tonagura.jpg Moe201485920sample.jpg Moe20711420sample.jpg Moe20197020sample.jpg Matt s hatsune arisaka colored by bizzar0-d4jjekd.jpg LargeAnimePaperscans Tonagura KONOM.jpg Hatsune 20090412a 2.png Hatsune 20090412a.png Bscap0011fb2.jpg Bscap0008hl0.jpg Bscap0000tm7.jpg Bscap0000gu3.jpg B2951eeaf6d99e6d6146608126737a4f.jpg 1311139393968.jpg 4287450462 h0fcc5e2d18 z.jpg 360594.jpg 358180- nns tonagura 10 hdtv h 264 aac by yagami koko mp4 snapshot 14 10 2011 02 08 11 20 09 .jpg 358178- nns tonagura 10 hdtv h 264 aac by yagami koko mp4 snapshot 11 34 2011 02 08 11 00 07 .jpg 357848- nns tonagura 07 hdtv h 264 aac by yagami koko mp4 snapshot 03 01 2011 02 07 22 59 33 .jpg 357378- nns tonagura 05 hdtv h 264 aac by yagami koko mp4 snapshot 13 35 2011 02 07 16 04 23 .jpg 357108-tonagura10 02.jpg 339730-2046065.jpg 84035.jpg 10252.jpg 10250.jpg 10249.jpg 8425da4a707bb3ecf746153f133b8992.jpg 042 tonagura.jpg 31db.jpeg 022 tonagura.jpg Before Here are some other possible templates Yutu6tr5sdsfasaaDSeffdsFFSHSHSFSFFDSAfasdgs.jpg Yhtetetr.jpg Yg hgy hkghkg hkhg jgk jkjg k jgg kjg kjg kjk jk jg khkhgkh.jpg Yfggjkjhkgbhkghkghbhhbhjkhjhk.jpg Y8 ohi o iyo oiu iuo uol loujulhi ljh ilj hubluhb bh ljb.jpg Xxcxcbxbc xbc bxc bx bcx bxc bcx bcxbcx.jpg Xdtr sdrsdg dgsdgs fd gdsgd.jpg Vyhyvhyvyiyv.jpg Vvvbvbvbvb b vbv nbv nbv bvb nb.jpg Vvc c c ff cf hcdhfcd hdhdfhdghgdh hghgghhghg hghg.jpg Vc vbcfcdd fgdfhdcch.jpg Variable Geo-39.jpg Variable Geo-05.jpg Variable Geo-04.jpg V05 090.JPG V yf g gj jgjg jg jg jg jg j g jgfg gf jg.jpg V v bv bnv nv nv.jpg Uzume08.jpg Uzume.jpg Uy6t78yt78789y789y7y7y79uiy7uy7y7y7i.jpg Vnvncvncn cbm vbv hmh h mh kh k jhkjb.jpg Vhvgjhjg g jg jg g jgj.jpg Vgfg f ggn fg nf gn fgnggf n ff.jpg Vg uy ygu gj jg jgjg jg gj jj g jg.jpg Vfsfv fdsd fvvfd d fs.jpg Untitled-TrueColor-22jjgjjh.jpg Untitled-TrueCftgf j fjfjfjfolor-01.jpg Untitled-TrhghghghghghjgjhgjghueColor-01.jpg Untitled-jmkhbbjh jh TrueColor-02.jpg Ujhjhjkh jkh jhjjh jk hjhjj uhkuhkukuuk.jpg -manga-rain-bleach-ch137-12.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch084-10.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch084-03.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch082-10.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch079-19.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch079-16fg.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch079-16.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch-078-14.PNG ,nm jhgjhg jg jg j hj jjhb jhhmj m.jpg ,nbnmbb nmbn bnb hnh khgk hg k ghh ghg kghk.jpg 1 (1.jpeg 01pics (1).png 01 23.JPG 01 bnb vnb.PNG 00dds5.jpg -SaHa- Petit Roid 3 Vol3 - 145.JPG -manga-rain-bleach-ch167-14.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch157-05.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch157-04-chirachira.JPG -manga-rain-bleach-ch157-04.PNG 005yu77i6t86.JPG 04 mbbmv bm b.PNG 3rdf334.jpg 3e345.jpg 3d27.jpg 3bc73d8eaede9be500a28f5e885e2c62.png 03 g bj jb.jpg 02nmjnhbn.png 1Anime Babe 06 .jpg 1Anime Babe 00 -med.jpg 08 nm nm.PNG 08 b vbn.JPG 7r6rt rtd ytd ytd ytd yt dytytd tyd t yd.jpg 07ryjhr y hy h.PNG 6e3e.jpeg 06gdbh g.PNG 0g6.PNG 06 h h h gh.PNG 006yfdfdc.jpg 5dr4rdtrdy.jpg 315 06.PNG 0197.jpg 90ca.jpeg 16 nbmn.PNG 12-115.jpg 12 001.JPG 12 000a.jpg 11 kh h.PNG 09 bmn mb.JPG 8d80974af0bb6acb89c913a22560a1bf1e53d0f2-117471-584-833-jpg.jpg 1274012211975.jpg 3103123991 1a5c9c4103.jpg 2123668279.jpg 1050GANTZ 283 05.png 1050Change123 Ch54 0011.PNG 5Banimepapernet5Dpicture-standard-anime-sekirei-musubi-leaps21-204068-nat-test-preview-27db52ff.jpg 346 07.png 346 04.png 346 03.png 315 06.PNG B bm b bm bm bm bv bv b v m.jpg B b b bjm bjm bj bjm bjm jm.jpg B vcbnvgnvgncvnbgv.jpg Ayaneper.png ARrRAY.jpg ÂGâCâPâô11è¬-185.JPG ÂGâCâPâô11è¬-099.JPG ÂGâCâPâô11è¬-087.JPG A53a.jpeg A9bb6cfb745f5f176b39a66d2222b988dd767f31-36304-338-300-jpg.jpg Ug u ou ui hu ulhljuilhilhi lh hlj hj hj ul uklk juljk u jukjg h.jpg U ou ou ou ou ouo uo uou o uou ou u ouo uo uouou ou.jpg Tdgrsdrsfrsgrfsrfdsfsd.jpg TAMNI V11 079.png TAG 18796.jpg Szzcczczczczzcczczsczscszsc.jpg Shiryuuapp.png Shigufre12.jpg Sfdxzdgxdfxg.jpg Sekirei1.jpg Rbhs v06 p001 cover back.JPG Rbhs v05 p002-003.JPG Rbhs v05 p001 cover back.JPG Rbhs v03 p080-081.JPG Rbhs v02 p124-125.JPG Rbhs v02 p010-011.JPG Rbhs v02 p002-003.JPG Rbhs v02 p000 cover front.JPG Rbhs v01 p120-121.JPG Rbhs v01 p064-065.JPG Sekirei - Musubi Render 3 -MG Renders-.png Rurinapro.jpg Rsdrdrsxdgszgdzxdzxgd.jpg Rfsdfxsfxfxsfsxfsx.jpg Rdrdgfxdgfdcgfdcgf.jpg Rdfdfcxxdffdxfdx.jpg Rbsh v04 p072-073.JPG Rbsh v04 p002-003.JPG Rbhs v01 p0d56-057.JPG Rbhs v01 p038-039.JPG Rbhs v01 p032-033.JPG Rbhs v01 p018-019.JPG Rappi Rangai v01 c02 058.JPG Rappi Rangai v03 c16 - 007rer4r4.JPG Rappi Rangai v03 c16 - 007.JPG Rappi Rangai v03 c16 - 006.JPG Rappi Rangai v03 c15 - 016.JPG Nv vcncng ccnvngvn nvc nn gnv v bv bv mmv.jpg Normal ebf6582bbf6526f5db0cb7d1d03d63cf 1166025625.jpg Normal d90b0444b9778de4de4fbe73ccbf3351 3d87babeab(1).jpg Normal 0d3b82467f637904r247d0a5e05f2eeba 93b0cb3ec8(1).jpg Normal bd13c2424add92d442ccaa0cc4ec563e 1166025374.jpg Normal ab89ba3128300f8a5416aa931a3d76b2 1166025587.jpg Normal a01047b7949fd9c4d298e7f04b6875c7 1166024797.jpg Normal 9093e211ae6c3dd6ca82f1e74d3591a6 248336b67e.jpg Normal 350ad864beb031ca975d3e39cec4643c 1166025669.jpg Normal 61bde520c8c4148659faa61b4bfac8ae 1166025528.jpg Normal 7e790f18180ccd38b487b453c61d73dc 1163747550(1).jpg Normal 0d3b82467f637904247d0a5e05f2eeba 93b0cb3ec8(1).jpg Nmb bm bnm ghj fh hf hvg njbv.jpg Bjjb bh gkkh h h h h h h mhmv hmv.jpg Bh gvgvf jgv gvvv ghv vmhvgmhvgmhmhgvmhmhmhvgh.jpg Bdgdggdbgg d.jpg Bchbhnchnjhdxjjdjh jc.jpg Bc vc v nnv vnnv.jpg Bbkkbjukjkjjjkbbk.jpg B63b5f3b6b13.gif B nbg g dgd.jpg B kh kh hjk hjk h hj.jpg B bm mb m h hb hkkh.jpg Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v01 c01 017.PNG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v01 c01 001.JPG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v01 c01 000.JPG Bn vcnjbcvbvgvgvgvgbjvjbvcgbjvg.jpg Bn nb nb n nm mb mbb bm mb.jpg Bmvbbvh f h gfg hj h fhhmv vhm hvm hvm.jpg Bmj kn k hk kh h hjk hjk.jpg Bmj hkb kh hkjb khjkhj hkj hkj khj.jpg Black-God-v09-119.PNG Bkj bhk hv jhv jg jgjg gj gj j gv jhjhvjhvjvh jhv jhv hv jhv h vkkh kh vhk.jpg Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v02 c10 083.PNG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v02 c09 037.PNG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v02 c09 035.PNG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v02 c08 007.PNG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v02 c08 005.JPG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v01 c07 177.PNG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v01 c05 150.PNG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v01 c05 125.PNG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v01 c02 037.PNG Bvbvbgnvn b g gc gc gcj j gjg cgcgc g gjc jgc jg.jpg Bv bg v.PNG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v04 c24 043.PNG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v03 c15 000.JPG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v02 c14 192.PNG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v02 c14 175.PNG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v02 c13 147.PNG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v02 c12 119.PNG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v02 c11 091.PNG Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa v02 c10 088.PNG Nhg hgg hhjg hjgjh jhj.jpg Nbcnvcnvcvncfxcfbcxvcxbvvcxbv.jpg N a.jpeg N,k nk nb n k kh hk hk hkm hmk.jpg N, hn kh hk kh kh hjk hkj hjk hjk.jpg N, ghjg hkgh jgh m.jpg N, bnm, bhm bhm bm bm.jpg N bn hbj hj hkbhkbhkjbhjkbhjk.jpg Munachi agppearance.jpg Mlbh (4).jpg MJV-ART.ORG - 43824-2048x1536-sekirei-musubi2.jpg Miyaapp.jpg Misaki Kureha.jpeg Mbvbnvgvgcncncc.jpg Mb mb mb mb mb bm bm.jpg Mb b mm bbm mbm m m m mmb mb m.jpg Lm ml ml lm.jpg Lm lm ljm lj lj lj ljk jkl jlk kjl.jpg Ljvhkvuhbljuyg k gukghk gy h kgj lukljh ljh jl jkjk ljh jlh ljhh.jpg Lj nlj jnkm jkl j jlljk jlk.jpg Kng hkg hk gkg kg.jpg Kj gf ggjfgj fgf gf gjfgjfj.jpg Kenichi-v02-c08-(07).JPG Kenichi-v02-c08-(03).JPG Kenichhi 13 107.PNG Kenichi 01 181.PNG Kenichi v10 - 014.PNG Kenichi v6 c45 (19).JPG Kenichi v6 c45 (18).JPG Keiko Shinonome.jpeg Kasumi2.jpeg Kasumi.jpeg K;.jkl; j.k;jk.jk.l.jpg K k hk hk kh h kh kh hkh hkh k h.jpg K ;ljk; jklk;jlkjjl ;lj jkl; k;j ljk ;l;ljk ;jk.jpg Jub h h hgk hgk jh jh.jpg Jtkyumn y7 (109).PNG Jtkyumn y7 (108).PNG Jtkyumn y7 (15).png Jhggjyt6u5yry5f gftjhfhtyh5ry5r fd hfdhdhb.jpg Kb h hkj hj hjb hj hkj kjm.jpg Jh gthigig o g guog ug ouguo g ug g khg khg hkhvghvg.jpg Jh gfjh ghghghgj.jpg Jh fgj fgjf jgfg fjg fj hfj fj.jpg Jgvjjgjg.jpg Jgvcngc gjc gj gj jg jg j g jg jgjggj.jpg Jggjjggjg g jj.jpg Jgcvgjvgj f fh hf hg.jpg Jg kj j lj l k l il i io uohk mhbk bkh.jpg Jg g cfgc gf gc chgchc hfhfc hf hf fh x hfdxfhx x.jpg Jbubvjkjk k jj.jpg Jbk bj hbj bj bg jjb jg jg j.jpg Jb ,jb, j j jj j ,j j gj gjjggj g jg jg jj ,j ,j m j,j,j,,j.jpg Iuu huhuhhu.jpg Igygiyigyiguiguuigiugiuguig.jpg Hvhjbgjbvghjgvbjvh.jpg HSD Kenichi v27 c247 - 19.PNG HSD Kenichi v24 c215 - 016.PNG Hkghjghkgbhkgbkbgkhbghkghkbkb hk j bj.jpg Hkghj ghg gj j gj jj jg jj j fyj fj yh.jpg Hjhvjhkhkkhb.jpg Hj h hk khhk hkhk.jpg Historys-strongest-diskloihciple-kenichi-3963333 (5).jpg Historys-strongest-disciple-kenichi-4866113.jpg Historys-strongest-disciple-kenichi-4337407.jpg Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi v32 c289 - 18.JPG History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi v35 c318 - 13.PNG Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi v31 c284 - 14.PNG Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi v31 c284 - 12.PNG Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi v31 c284 - 01.PNG Hjvk kjjk hkj k jh kjhlkj hjlk hlj l kh bk kh.jpg Hjntuyyrtyry.jpg Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi v31 c283 - 18.PNG Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi v31 c283 - 16.PNG Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi v31 c283 - 01.PNG Historys Strdongest Disciple Kenichi v29 c266 - 015.PNG Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi v20 c177 - 15.PNG History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi c564 - 003 (2).png History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi c564 - 001 (2).png History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi c519 - 13.png History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi c519 - 10.png Hhs.jpg Hhs (5).jpg Hhs (1).jpg Hhgvhvbhvmnbvmn.jpg Hgvghvbgjhvhjvjvj g vb gj v.jpg Hghghkghjghjghjgjhghjghgf.jpg Hgh g g g hg.jpg Hgc gc hgc h jgjhjhjh jh jh jhj h hg.jpg Hg hghkg kgbg.jpg Hbgvhkgvgvgbvggh hg hg h hk (16).png Hbgvhkgvgvgbvggh hg hg h hk (15).png Hbgvhkgvgvgbvggh hg hg h hk (14).png Hbgvhkgvgvgbvggh hg hg h hk (13).png Hbgvhkgvgvgbvggh hg hg h hk (12).jpg Hbgvhkgvgvgbvggh hg hg h hk (9).jpg Hbgvhkgvgvgbvggh hg hg h hk (8).jpg Hbgvhkgvgvgbvggh hg hg h hk (7).jpg Hbgvhkgvgvgbvggh hg hg h hk (6).JPG Hbgvhkgvgvgbvggh hg hg h hk (5).jpg Hbgvhkgvgvgbvggh hg hg h hk (4).png Hbgvhkgvgvgbvggh hg hg h hk (3).jpg Hbgvhkgvgvgbvggh hg hg h hk (2).jpg Hb,m h,mbh,hb,mbh ,mb,jhbj,.jpg Harumi Aura.png H mvh gh fhf hf hhfhhhhmhmhmhmhmhmhmgghm.jpg H hv hh h hhbkkhbkh.jpg H h gdh fdh ghg hg gh ghgc gccgh cghcghgch hcf.jpg Gytg yuk yutygukgtyt yuyuuyuuyuiy7uiy7iu 7i7i i7uiyi7y i7i7uy u yulii huj.jpg Gold Dighnb ger 126 24 (43).jpg Hg hghg mhgmhgm hmhmh mhghm hmg mhgg mh gmhg mhgmh ggmhgmh gmh.jpg Hg ghf ggf hfhfgvhmj.jpg Hfe yr t y hdrgy rg g d dfhdhg d d dh dr dr56 5yy5;.jpg Gold Digger 118 019.JPG Gold Digger 116 007.JPG Ghrtyhrt.jpg Gf gdfhdcfcxfxcfcfbcxfbxfbx.jpg Gdxtxxrgtfgfxtgx.jpg Gdghfgdfhgbncfmhbggbcfgbfgfchngf (136).jpg Hbgvhkgvgvgbvggh hg hg h hk (4).png Gcggvcgnvcgnvgnvgnvn.jpg Gb 23-156gg.JPG Gb 2r9-072.JPG Gb 29r-062.JPG Gb 2d9-056.JPG Gb 27-180.JPG Gb 27-170.JPG Gantz006.gif Gantz c0327 - p01-Utopia-.JPG G yhg hfyjj hjg k kjhkg cg jh jfjfy.jpg Fsfrsrfrsrtfrtfdrt.jpg Frc53rfd3r.jpg Fr grf5 ffg nhhg.jpg Fhhcxthcgthcgtcgt.jpg Fdsxfdsxfdsfsdfgsg.jpg Fc tggf gj jg jgj gj fjf f h ffjh h hhj hj hj.jpg Fbvvbcbfvxcbcb.jpg Eiken-052.jpg Eiken-029.jpg Eiken10 144.JPG Eiken09 158.JPG EIKEN07 163.JPG EIKEN04 025.JPG Eiken v18 099.JPG Eiken v18 065.JPG Eiken v17 032.JPG Eiken v17 031.JPG Eiken v15 047.JPG Eiken v14 041.png Eiken v14 039.png Eiken v14 039.JPG Eiken v14 035.png Eiken v14 034.png Eiken v14 034.JPG Eiken v14 033d.png Eiken v14 033.png Eiken v14 029.png Eiken v14 026.png Eiken v14 025.png Eiken v13 165.JPG Eiken v13 108.JPG Eiken v13 105.JPG Eiken v13 094.JPG Eiken v13 082.JPG Eiken v13 078.JPG Eiken v13 069.JPG Eiken v13 019.JPG Eiken v13 008.JPG Eiken v12 091.JPG Eiken v12 055.JPG Eiken v13 113.JPG Eiken v13 111.JPG Eiken v12 051.JPG EIKEN 14 078.jpg EIKEN 14 077.jpg EIKEN 14 074.jpg EIKEN 14 068.jpg EIKEN 14 065.jpg EIKEN 14 060.png EIKEN 14 059.png EIKEN 14 050.png EIKEN 14 045.png Eiken v14 - 001.PNG Eb05.jpeg E80c.jpeg Divergence Eve-100.jpg Divergence Eve-097.jpg Divergence Eve-096.jpg Divergence Eve-080.jpg Divergence Eve-079.jpg Divergence Eve-031.jpg Divergence Eve-030.jpg Divergence Eve-029.jpg Divergence Eve-026.jpg Divergence Eve-022.jpg Divergence Eve-015.jpg Dhdhjgjy5r 5y y5gn ghhthrtr hthg rhdh gre e.jpg Dgxsfdxfxcxcxcvcvx.jpg Dghhethtdbstfg rt sfd sfed (62).jpg Dghhethtdbstfg trt sfd sfed (9).jpg Dgcvg gjfg j gvgfg gngnf ngvgfngfn.jpg Dfxfdxgfxgddgdxdfxdgx.jpg Dfghrtdg.jpg Dfdfd fhdhdf dshfd hf.jpg Df ghfgjfg jfg fg gffggffgf gf h hf fhh h fhf hf f h jh jh.jpg Df gf fh dfh dfhdfcfhd fdcfcdfhc.jpg Dafadvdssdrfsrdfe.jpg Cvchcgfcfgcfgcfg.jpg Divergence Eve-031.jpg Divergence Eve-049.jpg Divergence Eve-048.jpg Divergence Eve-038.jpg Divergence Eve-032.jpg Chiharu2.jpeg Chiharu.jpeg Change123 v02 c06 - 066.PNG Change123 v02 c06 - 063.PNG Change123 v02 c06 - 062.PNG Change123 v01 c01 - 022.PNG Change123 v01 c01 - 021.PNG Cgjgj c gjgc jgj cjhj hjhjhjhjh jhjh jhv jhv hj.jpg Cfgcgfcghghvcghghvfghvcghcvghvghncvhg.jpg Cdxcv cbnncdbdbdc.jpg C ghg jgj jg gj gj gj jg jg gjjg.jpg Bvvcvc vc vbc vb.jpg Bvgd dfdf.jpg Bvcgcgvc vnc nvc n.jpg Blond While Ranma gets his appearance primarily from his mother Nodoka there is the possibility of small cosmetic differences when he has a different father especially if he is gaijin. for example Ranma-chan has blond hair when she's half kryptonian Yygjcjgcgcjcghchgchgjjyfjggcjgjcgjcgcjgcj.JPG Yj yj jg yjfjf yjfy tgt gtg jf f g g g.jpg Yi gyygi yhhkhk bhk hkv k h.jpg Yhiugyigh jgv jgvjgvjhbv jgvjg v gjvjv.jpg Yhghuiyghfufgfhgfghv (72).JPG Yghkgjhgjhghjghkhm.jpg Yfhryhf.jpg Y gkhg jhgj jgjhjg hj.jpg Wtfdfcxvvxccdfersddfcvsxcxvbvsfdd.jpg Vyjh jyh hkg khk ygk ygk ykhkh k.jpg 10 nhb hb mn.PNG Vgh hg jh jh jhj gjg j jhjh jhj hj hjh.jpg Vgg f fg hg hg hg gh gh gh gjg j gj.jpg Vg guvg uvg jjg gj g jgj gg.jpg Vfcjgfhghkhghj.jpg Variable Geo-38.jpg Variable Geo-32.jpg Variable Geo-31.jpg V07 056.JPG V06 022.JPG V06 005.JPG V06h 001.JPG V05 057.JPG V05 049.JPG V05k 048.JPG V0j5 038.JPG V05 027.JPG V05 007.JPG V05h 005.JPG V05 00j1.JPG V04 056.JPG -manga-rain-bleach-ch168-13.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch167-17.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch133-03.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch129-17ghjf.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch129-17.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch103-05.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch103-02.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch103-01.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch076-07.PNG -l;kppk.jpg -M7-Bleach-ch199-11.JPG -M7-Bleach-ch198-11.JPG -IMP-History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi 450 18.PNG -IMP-History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi 450 11.PNG -IMP-History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi 450 01.png -IMP-Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi 446 14.png ;mkmkkn ;l bjllj hjl lj lj lj j.jpg .mbnm.,hn,m.nhm.,.nm.jpg ,nj ,nj nj, n mnh nm nm.jpg , j,jh ghjgg hjjhjkh jk, ,jh uh uhguiyy yu gkh ghg hvh mh gmh mhg mhg mh.jpg 0pics4 (1).jpg 00kjlm1 (23).jpg 00kjlm1 (3).JPG 00kjlm1 (2).JPG 00kjlm1 (1).jpg 00g.png 00.png -SaHa- Muchi Muchi Dream Vol.1 - 00.JPG -manga-rain-bleach-ch169-06.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch169-04.PNG 01b m nbm.PNG 051.jpg 01 kb khbnh.PNG 01 bn bn b.PNG 01 vcghcgn gv.jpg 001.PNG 001.jpg 0pics4 (5).png 0pics4 (4).PNG 0pics4 (2).jpg 2f453cd1af6ebfc3f9dc770832a4e565 x.jpg 2cf976ef87c948cb6ef89a7a5a39cffb7347040e-96724-600-1000-jpg.jpg 02yrgyjtg.JPG 02hk.jpg 02h.jpg 0t2.jpg 02 bg h h.PNG 01pics (3).JPG 01gdrgffg.JPG 01dxfdcfhdcfhdc.PNG 0007.jpg 06uiyuihui.PNG 05 n n n.JPG 05 hvnvh.png 04g g n.PNG 03kjkjk.JPG 03jn.jpg 03jbghj.png 03f2186fd6305d226936089e6e47bba19096e330-158175-532-650-jpg.jpg 0g3.png 09 hbhjbhjbjh bh hjb.png 09 h m h.PNG 09 gbvgh h h h.jpg 7f9d1c8de43afb6d6f7751ba66fe4c71b28801df-151946-495-650-jpg.jpg 07uhghghg.PNG 07ojk;jlk;mlyt.JPG 07 hcnhvn vvb h.png 07 (2).png Sw07.PNG R07.JPG V04 rsd052.JPG V04 048.JPG V04 022.JPG V04ed 001.JPG V03f 074.JPG V03f 061.JPG V03 048.JPG V03 044.JPG V03 g015.JPG V0gf3 001.JPG V02 084kbh.JPG V02 084.JPG Vt02 078.JPG V02t 064.JPG V02 046.JPG V02 026.JPG V02 022.JPG V02 021.JPG V02t 018kh.JPG V02 018.JPG V02 012.JPG V02 004.JPG V ffgjgf jg fgf fht rffthy.jpg Uyhykuyhu kyt tjytyj56u56u56ut ytg.jpg Utgygyu ygu yug ygu ygu ygiy gi ygiy igy y gyg iyig yig yig yig yg g igik.jpg Untitled-TrueColotyeytt5654r5rr-36.jpg Untitled-TrueColor-214r32434.jpg Untitled-TrueColor-73.jpg Untitled-TrueColor-72.jpg Untitled-TrueColor-48cvsdf.jpg V02 013kh.JPG V02 013kh k.JPG V02 013.JPG Untitledkhghkgk.jpg Untitled-TrueColor-47fjgfj.jpg Untitled-TrueColor-21wq2w32.jpg Untitled-TrueCologtfrtd dhgfdhg fdh gf hgfhgf gjgfg fgr-01.jpg Uhu o huou o uhju u hj uojjlo.jpg Ugg h hg hg hg gh gjg jg h gh gh gh gj.jpg U oyhio hi ooih i o ii uoh ipi ipi phih oh i uhblujk.jpg U hujhjlh lj hl ljhh hjljl ljh ljj.jpg U gg h guguyh uvg gu g.jpg Txryrxyryrycryccyy ycyr cy rycr yrcyrc yrc.jpg Tuyth g ghrt rt drtf.jpg Tuyfuufy u ut ut ut f 566 6 u fuyfjujgc gc jcfxrf rd 5e56uyijvy.jpg Tsukiumi-1489427570.jpg Tsukiumi01.jpg Tsukiumi.png Tona-gura v01c01 - 016.PNG Tona Gura v06 c39 - 102.PNG Tona Gura v06 c39 - 089.PNG Tona Gura v05 c34 - 166.PNG Tona Gura v05 c34 - 148.PNG Tona Gura v05 c34 - 147.PNG Tona Gura v05 c31 - 078.JPG Tona Gura v05 c31 - 059.JPG TAG 122934.jpg Sinclairepro.png Sekirei tsukiumi by sonbui-d2z2pm0.png Sdk v1 c3 048a.PNG rrsfrsfrs.jpg Rythtg gtkgtg yghgthjgt yt7yt66y7ytjf.jpg Rsz gold digger 123 15.jpg Rsz gold digger 123 04.jpg Rsz -imp-historys strongest disciple kenichi 12.png Rsz 11050code breaker code116 p20.png Rsz g (1).jpg Ujkigukg fyj.JPG